A Stitch in Time: Part 1
by Ms Spider
Summary: You'll need hankies...maybe not for this first chapter but the following ones for sure. sniff sniff
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters from Early Edition belong to those who created this magnificent ensemble. The others are created by me and my only be used with my permission.

May my humble offering appease the craving of those who hunger for more Early Edition.

**********************************************************************

# A Stitch in Time

### By Ms Spider

"Come on, Nicky," The taller of the two boys insisted impatiently."A little farther, that's all."He grabbed his brother's mittened hand and tugged him across the ice-covered lake.

"I'm scared. I want to go home, Jimmy," the little boy dragged against his brother's pull.

"Nicky, if you don't stop being a cry baby, you'll never come with me anywhere, ever," Jimmy threatened as he fixed his eyes on his destination.The small island he had seen all summer long from the lakeshore was now accessible across the sheet of ice.He knew he had about an hour of daylight left for this adventure so they had to hurry.

His brother answered but a man shouting their names drowned out his words.The boys turned to see who was calling them."Do you know him?" Nicky glanced at his brother.

"No," Jimmy looked warily at the man approaching. He glanced around for an escape route.Ice was the only way to run. 

"Jimmy and Nicky, stop right where you are," The man slipped as he walked carefully across the frozen lake.

"Who are you?" Jimmy shouted backing away dragging his brother with him.

The man stopped in his tracks and held up his hand. "No! Don't go out any further.The ice isn't safe!"He warned."My name is Gary Hobson.Your mother was worried you might be out here. So I told her I'd check on you two for her."He hated to lie to kids but this was a matter of life and death.

The boys looked uneasily at each other.If their mother had sent him they were in big trouble."We were just going to see the island," Jimmy sighed. "Mom will be pretty mad."

"Just get off the ice and she won't have to know," Gary told him then added."And if you promise not to come out here again."

"It's a deal," Jimmy tightened his hold on his brother's hand and bolted for the bank of the lake. 

Gary followed on a parallel course so he wouldn't be a threat to the boys once they were off the ice.He sighed in relief as the two kids made it to the shore and clambered up the incline.Gary hurried toward the lake's edge. He could feel how soft the ice was beneath his feet.He wondered how he had gotten out as far as he had without breaking through it.The thought barely flashed in his mind and the ice gave a sickening crunch.

The shock of the frigid water drove the breath from him as he sank through the cracked ice.Kicking hard, he gasped as he drew in the sharp cold air near the ice.Gary knew he had to get out of the water quickly.Trying to haul himself out of the water he just broke more of the ice.Panting hard, he forced his arms and legs to keep moving.Inch by inch he broke the ice toward the shore. The cold water was quickly sapping his energy.About ten feet away from the bank Gary felt, or knew his feet had touched bottom.His feet felt nothing now.Staring at the short distance, he sank lower in the water, as his legs refused to hold him up.He shook the cobwebs out of his mind and tried again.This time he managed to crawl out flat onto the thicker ice near the edge of the lake.Shivering violently, Gary paused to rest for just a moment.

The shore was just inches from his hand.He tried to reach for bush hanging out over the lake but his wet clothes had frozen solid to the ice.A surge of panic swept over him.Using all of his strength, Gary thrashed to break free.The ice beneath him broke and he sank once again into the water.This time, the water felt wonderful warmer than the chilling wind. Gary let the warmth envelope him as he floated in the shallow water.A loud meow caused him to look up the bank.He saw a cat's tail disappear. 

"I'm trying," Gary wearily told the cat.Taking a deep breath, he forced his legs to move and his hands to grab the bushes on the edge of the lake.Slowly he struggled up to the top and then collapsed.As he lay unable to move again, the wind bit at his wet face. He gritted his chattering teeth to pain. "It wasn't in the paper," he murmured out loud.With no more strength to hold his head up, he dropped his cheek against the jagged frozen ground.

Faintly, Gary thought he heard another meow."Help me, Cat," his whispered plead was lost to the chilling gusts blowing off the lake._It wasn't in the paper._He thought as he closed his eyes. The wind didn't feel so bitter now. Sounds and images of McGinty's flashed through his mind. Marisa's smile warmed him as Chuck's voice made him wonder what his friend was up to. _Gotta breath. _Gary forced more icy air into his lungs. His Dad's sudden laugh made him jerk.Then his Mom's face appeared.She seemed to be trying to tell him something but a curtain of darkness faded her image out. 

"Why in the world did I go this way?"Jennifer Gannon said out loud as she drove past the last turn off before the lake road."I must be losing my mind."She sighed exasperated with herself. "First I drove the truck this morning without thinking and now I go miles out of my way to go home."She glanced at the clock on the dashboard and sighed again.It will take her a half hour longer to get home._It wouldn't be so bad it I could enjoy the lake view, _she thought as she peered into the darkness toward the lake.

Glancing back to the road, Jennifer slammed on the brakes and came to a screeching stop.A cloud of dust drifted into the beams of her headlights and swirled around, giving a ghostly appearance to a cat sitting in the middle of the road.Her heart pounded as she beeped her horn. 

"Get out of the road, cat!"The cat merely blinked and looked off toward the lake.Jennifer laid on the horn and let the truck roll forward a bit trying to get the cat to move.The creature didn't even flinch.Wondering if something was wrong with the animal, Jennifer sighed and shoved the truck into park and opened the door.As she approached, the cat ran off down a dirt road then the turned and meowed at her.

"Now I know I'm losing what little I have left of my mind," Jennifer shook her head to the thought that entered."I'm expected to follow you? You don't look like Lassie."She called to the cat twitching its tail, waiting. For a moment she stood undecided then hurried back to her truck.As she put the truck in gear she noticed nothing blocking her path.She could go home. But the hairs on the back of her neck stood up when she heard the plaintive cry of the cat again.

"Lucky for you I drove the truck today," She muttered as she turned down the rutted dirt road. A short drive down but past the point it could have been seen from the road sat an abandoned jeep. Jennifer grabbed the spotlight hanging under the dash.She did a quick sweep of the ground then slowly panned the brush near the lake's edge.

"Oh my God," Jennifer opened the truck door and grabbed a backpack behind her seat.She raced to the body her light had found."Come on be alive!"She pulled off her gloves and felt for a pulse on the man's neck.She pressed harder and waited, silently praying.

"Yes! You're still here," She shouted patted the man's back.She grabbed her backpack and unzipped a pouch.Pulling out a phone she punched some numbers.

"Yes, this is Jennifer Gannon. I'm an off duty paramedic.I need a medical helicopter to the lake road off of Delmont.I have a thirty to thirty-five year old male.Looks like he barely managed to crawl out of the lake.His pulse is slow, 25.Respirations are about 5.No BP yet.Stand by."Quickly, she accessed his condition.She tried to roll him over but his clothes had frozen to the ground.Picking up the phone she continued."I can't get a BP but tell that chopper to hurry.I'll set out flares."She ran back to her truck and quickly lit several flares and tossed them to the ground.Then she returned to the truck and moved it closer to the frozen man.

"I hope this reaches," She muttered as she unfolded a small blanket with an electric cord.She plugged it into a panel on the dash and draped the blanket over the man's chest and head.Jennifer sighed, there wasn't much more she could do for him.Her ears strained for the sound of the helicopter but all she could hear was her heart pounding in her chest.The heating blanket moved slightly.Jennifer lifted the edge. "Hold on.Help is coming."She put a comforting hand on the dark hair. The man moaned and whispered something she had to bend closer to hear as a throbbing beat in the air broke the silence of the night.

*************************************************************************************************


	2. A Stitch in Time: Part 2

Disclaimer: All characters from Early Edition belong to those who created this magnificent ensemble. The others are created by me and may only be used with my permission.

May my humble offering appease the cravings of those who hunger for more Early Edition?

**********************************************************************

Chapter 2

Marissa Clark picked at the arm of the chair in the sitting area of the hospital.In the three hours of waiting she had gone through every emotion and now just felt numb.She tried to forget the loud knock at her door that had scared her out of a sound sleep.The police had come to tell her about Gary.What little they knew.The hospital hadn't been able to get a hold of his parents.Marissa knew Lois and Bernie had gone to visit relatives, a couple hours west of Hickory.Lois had given up trying to get messages to Gary a long time ago, so she had left the phone number with her before they had left.

As much as she would have liked Emmett to be with her, she knew he had major exams to study for and couldn't bring herself to call him just to sit around.She sighed and hoped the doctor treating Gary knew what he was doing.He had treated her like an invalid.Marissa tried to push it out of her mind.It had happened before, a normal intelligent person making a fool out of himself just because she was blind. 

Suddenly she reached for Riley's harness.Thinking there was trouble the dog bolted to his feet and pulled Marissa away.She about tripped over him before she managed to get control.

"Easy, Riley.Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.I just needed to walk some where."

The retriever wagged his tail. By the tone in her voice he knew all was well.He led her down the hallway a bit confused.Her manner told him she didn't really know where they were going.But, evidently the pacing from one end of the hall to the other was important so Riley moved with the dignity of a castle guard.

After the fifth time of telling someone she didn't need any help and she just needed to know how Gary was, Marissa retreated to the waiting room.She yawned and checked the time on her watch.Another hour had passed.She was getting scared.The only thing they had told her was the doctors were still working on him.Footsteps in the distance reached her ears.She sighed in relief.Even at a distance she recognized footfall patterns as easily as someone with sight would have known who was standing there.

"Marissa," Lois Hobson took the woman's hand as she sat down beside her."How's Gary?"

"I don't know.I haven't heard much more than they are still working on him," She felt Bernie touch her other hand.

"Hey Gary's tough.He'll be fine," Bernie assured her.

"I know.It's just the waiting that's driving me crazy," Marissa was glad to have their company.She turned her head as she heard strange footsteps approach.

"You're here for Hobson, right?"A man in surgical scrubs directed his comment to Marissa.

"He's our son," Bernie stuck out his hand. "Bernie Hobson. My wife Lois and his partner Marissa Clark."The man shook it.

"How's Gary?"Lois asked anxiously. 

"I'm Dr. Corbin," He looked around."Let's go in the consulting room for some privacy."He opened the door and waited for the three to be seated.

The doctor cleared his throat."I'm not going to mince words.Gary is not doing very well. His core temperature is still dangerously low.He's gone into cardiac arrest seven times and it has taken longer to resuscitate him each time," 

"Oh no."Lois covered her mouth as Bernie put an arm around her.

"But he'll be all right won't he?"Marissa whispered.

"It's too soon to tell.We haven't been able to stabilize him. Your son's condition is critical." Dr. Corbin sighed."I'm sorry I don't have better news."Suddenly the doctor's pager beeped and the intercom in the room blared.

"Code blue in room 4."Without a word the doctor raced out of the room.

Bernie hugged his wife closer and reached out and took Marissa's hand."Look I don't care what this medical yahoo says.Gary is going to be fine," He hoped the fear he felt inside didn't reflect in his voice."Besides, the paper isn't going to let Gary go this soon."He reminded the women.

Lois wiped her eyes."You're right Bernie.I remember Marion Crumb telling me someone was watching out for him."

"I believe so,' Marissa agreed quietly."But He sure does make it tough on us who have to wait," all her frustration came pouring out.Gary's parents laughed and agreed but she could hear the restraint in their voices.

******************************************************************************************************

Lois Hobson sat staring at her son in the hospital bed.Every once in a while she would glance at the hissing and beeping machines keeping Gary alive. She tried to ignore them but the tubes were everywhere.Looking at his hand she clasped, she remembered how small it used to be.How it once fit inside her hand.Now her hand fit inside his. Tears started down her face and she quickly wiped them off._He's going to be fine._She told herself._He has to be._

"Lois?"Bernie called softly at the doorway, "The doctor wants to talk to us."He watched his wife squeeze Gary's hand.

"Gary, I'll be right back," she told him as she patted his hand.She looked her husband's eyes and glanced away. Lois swallowed hard.He was as scared as she was.Bernie pointed the direction as he put his arm around her.

They walked to a room near the waiting area. Chuck Fishman, a long time friend of Gary's had flown in yesterday from California.He sat with Marisa, stubbornly refusing to leave for the doctor's conference with just the family.

"Mrs. Hobson, Mr. Hobson, please, take a seat."The doctor said very gently.

"How's Gary doing?"Marisa asked Lois before the physician could start. 

"About the same," Lois answered as she sat down.

Bernie eased down beside her."Okay, Doc, what's up?" In other circumstances Bernie would have laughed at his unintentional joke but now he didn't even notice the crack.

"I have the results of the last brain scan," The Doctor told them and sighed."I'm sorry to have to tell you this but it shows no brain stem activity at all."

"What exactly does that mean?"Bernie managed to ask in a low hoarse voice.

"We did talk about this last week," The Doctor reminded them. "Once the brain stem shuts down…a person can't be brought back."

"But it happens," Marisa protested."A person can wake up from a coma."

"In truth that only happens in the movies," the Doctor countered. "I'm sorry.A heavy silence filled the room.

"What now?"Chuck whispered the question they all were thinking. He stood up as the rage inside him build, "We just unplug him? Say to him, too bad Gar, you don't have a chance, been nice knowing you."

The doctor let him rant. He knew the cycle of grief the family and friends go through.Anger was one of them.He waited until Chuck had sat back down. He nodded."I know it's hard to accept but, right now, the person you know as Gary is gone. You have to ask yourselves if Gary would want to be kept alive by machines."He let the line sink in."Because that's the only thing keeping him going."

Lois buried her head in Bernie's shoulder giving a small sob. Tears streamed down his own cheeks as he tried to comfort his wife. "It seems to soon…to do something so drastic," he whispered.

"Now or next year, the time will make no difference. I really doubt if he would make it that long on life support."

Chuck found some tissue for Marisa and held her hand in both of his not able to say anything now as tears dropped to his suit. He closed his eyes as he waited for Gary's parents to tell the doctor to shut off the machines. They were sensible people.In a moment they would believe the doctor's word and realize the futility of holding on to false hopes.The silence in the room became unbearable.Chuck opened his eyes to look at his friend's folks.They seemed to have aged in the short time he had closed his eyes.

"So, you need to sign this form," The doctor offered a pen to Bernie and pushed a paper toward the man.

Bernie just stared at the pen for a long time then shook his head."I can't," he leaned away from the doctor. "Not yet."

The doctor looked toward Lois.She ignored him.He sighed in frustration. "Perhaps you need some time to think about the situation."The physician stood up."I'll leave the paper here.Just give it to the duty nurse when you are ready."He nodded to them and left.

Marisa sniffed. "This is a nightmare."

"I sure wish it was," Chuck sighed. "At least from a nightmare you can wake up."

"I don't know what to do," Bernie finally admitted. His voice choked. "I can't give him up but I can't let him stay like that." 

"I know," Lois managed to agree. 

Marisa let out a sob.She knew the pair had accepted Gary was dead and was just trying to find the courage to let the doctor do what he had to do.Her partner, her friend, was gone.She vaguely felt Chuck's arm around her then she felt a tear drip on her arm that wasn't hers. She squeezed Chuck's hand as she heard a pen scratching on paper. There was nothing more to say.The four sat in a numb silence.A quiet rap at the door made them all jump.

Clearing his throat, Bernie answered, "Come in."

A slender tall woman entered."I'm not intruding am I?"She asked concerned.

"No, come in," Bernie welcomed any distraction from the reality of things.

"You may not remember me.I'm Jennifer Gannon."

"You're the one who found Gary," Marisa managed, wiping her eyes.

"Yes,"

Bernie stared at the young red head. He should thank her again but the words wouldn't come out.

"I've just talked to Gary's doctor…he told me what he told you," The woman seemed angry by the information. To the four's surprise she didn't offer any sympathies for their loss.Instead she pulled up a chair directly in front of Lois and Bernie. "I need to tell you how I found Gary before you decide anything,"

"I really don't think I could take hearing that right now," Lois shook her head.

"I think it might be of some comfort," Jennifer said gently.She glanced back to the door. "I have great respect for the medical profession.They work long hours in a science that isn't exact but they are expected to be.But he is wrong about Gary.I know he is meant to live."The woman's voice became intense. 

"How do you know?"Chuck scoffed."Did a little bird tell you that?" 

The woman eyed him for a moment."No, actually a cat led me to him."

Chuck's mouth dropped open and the room filled with silence."A cat?"He gulped.

"As strange as it sounds…maybe I should start at the beginning.Because it was early in the morning when the events for me to find and help him started."She noticed everybody's attention was on her.Jennifer took it to mean to continue."First, normally on a nice day I take my car…to save on gas.For some odd reason I jumped in the truck and didn't even notice until it was too late to go back."

She hurried on seeing doubt creeping in on her audience's faces."Second, I normally take the express way home.I came to the stop where I always make a left then a block further I take a right onto the express.That day…for some reason, I turned right toward the lake," She saw the listener's reservation grow.""It takes me ten to fifteen minutes to get home if I take the express.The lake road makes the drive at least thirty…usually forty minutes.So I never take the lake road, not even in the daylight."She emphasized. 

"So you took the wrong car and made a wrong turn.This is destiny?"Chuck sighed mockingly.He felt too tired and hurt to listen to this trivial story.

"There's a dirt road that leads to the lake shore," The woman ignored the remark."In the middle of the road sat a cat.The cat never moved or flinched as I came to a stop in front of him," Jennifer noticed she had their interest again."I got out to see what was wrong with him.As I approached he ran down the dirt track.I know animals fairly well and could tell this cat wanted me to follow him," The woman shrugged."I was going to be late getting home anyway so why not.I drove down the lane and found your son's jeep and then Gary."She smiled slightly.

"You were too late. The doctors couldn't help him," Lois said sadly.

"I have always believed things like this happen for a reason," Jennifer countered.

"REASON?What REASON is there for Gary to die out there in the cold and alone?"Lois rose in a rage."Gary has done everything he's been asked to do…even more.I can't possible believe there is a REASON for him to end like this after all the good he has done," hot bitter tears filled her eyes.The distraught woman turned on Jennifer."Do you know why he was out there on the lake?Of course you don't.He gets tomorrow's newspaper, a day early,"

"Lois!" Bernie stood up and grabbed her arm.

She pulled away from him."What good is it to keep it a secret now?We haven't seen it since Gary has been in the hospital," She angrily continued telling about the paper."He went out on the lake to probably save someone from falling through the ice.That's what he does…." Her voice choked. "That's what he did all day long.He ran around saving people from getting hurt or from dieing."The rage in her voice rose again."So, you tell me the reason he couldn't save himself? Why did God let him die?" Lois sobbed and allowed her husband to put his arms around her.

Jennifer had been sitting quietly letting the mother vent her anger over losing her only child.She waited a long moment before she spoke.A look of deep thought and confusion was on her face."This just keeps getting more bizarre as it goes a long."She looked at Lois until the older woman met her gaze. 

"I've had the strangest dreams lately." Lois gave her a puzzled look about the change of subject. "And what you said about the newspaper actually makes it make more sense.I'm in this…strange apartment.Bare wood floors, very open like a loft.I could tell it was a man's place," she frowned as she concentrated."I had this dream three nights and each night, I heard a cat meow and the thump of a newspaper at the door."

Marisa gasped. "Oh my, God."

The woman glanced at her and continued."The first two nights I opened the door Gary was sitting there holding the same cat I saw one the road.He looked like he did that night …all covered with ice and he would tell me the same thing he did that night."

"Gary spoke to you the night you found him?"Bernie asked shaken.

"Yes, just briefly,"

"What did he say?"Lois's anger vanished.She wanted to hear her son's last words.

"He said, and I quote, "Don't let them give up on me."At he time I didn't know who he was referring to but I could tell he wasn't ready to give up."

"Did he say anything different the third time?"Marisa asked.

"Third time?"Bernie was confused now.

"Yes, she said she had three dreams and the first two he said the same thing.Did he say anything the third time?" She repeated.

"Actually he did.The third day, he was dressed normally.It took a moment for me to recognize him.He looked so nice in a big beige sweater," Jennifer smiled."If he hadn't been holding the cat I don't know if I would have known who it was.Anyway the third time he said, "The paper has a reason.Don't let them give up on me.""

"What could be the reason?"Marisa wondered out loud.

"I don't know. But I was meant to find him.And evidently I was expected to pass on his message to all of you."Jennifer said firmly."He will live.I don't care what the doctor says or what the tests' results are…the man I found two weeks ago is still around.Give him a chance to come back."

Lois stared at Jennifer a long time.Then she looked at her son's friends.She met her husband's gaze as she sat back down.She reached for his hand and he gathered her in his arms as he took the seat next to her.

The silence of the room felt different to Marisa as she waited for Gary's parents to decide her partner's fate.She wanted to shout at them to wait, to give him more time, but she didn't want to push them in the wrong direction.

"Bernie, what would it hurt to wait a while longer?" Lois finally asked.

"Nothing absolutely nothing.If he isn't there…it can't hurt.If he is there it will hurt if we pull the damn plug too soon," Bernie reasoned with more life in his voice than a few moments ago. The whole room sighed in relief."It must be the right decision.I feel better," he added

"So do I," Lois leaned against him.

"I'm glad you are going to give him time," The woman stood up to leave."You'll need to be united in this because doctors are, by the nature of their job, overconfident of their opinions and most likely try to get you to change your minds.Take care, " without another word the woman left.

"She's right you know," Chuck looked at his best friend's parents."I'll back you to the wall and through it on this. You can count on that."

"Me too," Marissa listened closely for the telltale sounds of any doubts.

"Thank you both.That means a lot to the both of us," Lois stood up again."I have to get back to Gary."

"I'll go with you," Marissa as the four left the small room. Chuck and Bernie followed them to intensive care.Nothing had changed.The respirator still hissed each breath for the pale man lying in the bed.

Lois took his right hand. "I'm back Gary,"

The tone of her voice revealed a new determination that made Marissa's spirits rise as she found her partner's left hand.But the feel of his hand made her hope drop again.She felt nothing.The hand was warm but she couldn't feel Gary.She said nothing so she wouldn't bring down the morale of the others.

*********************************************************************************************

Gary bolted upright in his bed.He glanced at the clock, 7:45.The paper was late.He rushed to the door and flung it open… nothing, no cat and no paper.He raced down to the bar.

"Marissa?"He called glancing around for his partner.Gary couldn't remember if she had other plans that morning to keep her from coming in at her normal time.He chided himself about not paying closer attention to what Marissa told him.

He went back to the office to check for the paper but still nothing.Glancing over Marissa's area for clues to her arrival, Gary snorted to himself.Her notes were in Braille.'_Like I can read that,'_ then he wondered if maybe he should learn.He sighed in frustration.

Voices and the sound of the front door closing reached him.He opened the office door and was a surprised to see his Mom and Dad with Marissa and Chuck.Instantly he focused on his old friend.

"Okay, Chuck, where is it?"He demanded as Chuck went behind the bar and poured himself a drink.It puzzled Gary to see his friend drinking at this time in the morning but his mind was on the paper. "The paper, Chuck, give it back!"His friend just stared at the drink with a strange sadness on his face.Gary then noticed all four of them seemed very subdued.Tears stood in Marissa's eyes as she took a seat at the bar.

"Marissa, what's wrong?" Gary moved closer to the four people standing awkwardly around the bar. "Mom?Dad? What's going on?"His voice choked as he caught a defeated look on his father's face.An expression he had never seen there before."Mom?" Turning he felt a fear creeping up inside.Looking at his mother, her were eyes red from crying and a mask of utter hopelessness covered her face. 

"I can almost hear him."Lois whispered then started crying.Bernie put his arms around her as she sobbed.More tears fell from Marissa's eyes.Chuck took her hands and a squeezed as a few of his own tears dropped to his suit.

"Come on, Lois, maybe you should lay down and rest," He led his wife through the office to the loft.To Gary's surprise his mother didn't protest.

"What is going on?"Gary demanded from his friends. He walked closer two look into Chuck's face but something in his friend's hand caught his attention.A memorial pamphlet from a funeral home made him look even closer as it was opened.The main line read: 

'Gary Hobson memorial service 6:30 am December 1 2001.' Gary staggered backwards staring at his two friends at the bar. "I'm dead?"He asked them.No one answered.

Chuck sighed as he read it over again. "So little to say about a man who did so much."

"Gary wouldn't want too big of fuss."

"I think you're wrong.McGinty's should have an Irish wake for him," Chuck's brain started whirling with ideas. But when Marissa didn't even argue, he didn't pursue the thought. 

"Marissa?Chuck's voice was rough so he cleared his throat."I wonder who's getting the paper now."

"I've wondered that too," Marissa said softly."Disappointed it isn't you?" Her voice got stronger with her teasing.

"Me? I don't want it.That paper is a curse," Chuck declared.

"Gary did a lot of good with it."

"Yea, he did."

"Do you think…?" Marissa's voice broke.

"Think what?"Chuck usually could follow Marissa's train of thought but today his mind was mush.

"If he knew?"She blurted out.

"Who knew what? You've lost me, Marissa," Chuck came around the bar to sit beside her.

The woman struggled to answer."If Gary knew he was going to die and didn't tell anyone."

"No.He couldn't have known," Chuck shook his head."Unless he got the paper three weeks ahead instead of one day." 

"I see what you mean," Marissa sighed. "That makes me feel a little better, not much but a little."Chuck put his arm around her shoulder and the friends sat in comfort of each other's presences.

Gary stood trying not to believe what he knew was true.He was dead.Slowly he looked around McGinty's hoping something would tell him it was just a bad dream.He was afraid to touch his two friends in fear he would 'do' something to them.Almost in a panic, he fled out the front doors in search of answers. A mass of confusion met him. The traffic flew by at an astounding rate.People on the sidewalks sped by not seeing him.After walking a block from McGinty's, Gary began to feel an urgency to go somewhere but he didn't know where.As he got farther away from the bar the need to return forced him to run all the way back.He burst through the front doors out of breath. 


	3. A Stitch in Time: Part 3

Disclaimer: All characters from Early Edition belong to those who created this magnificent ensemble.

The others are created by me and may only be used with my permission.

May my humble offering appease the cravings of those who hunger for more Early Edition?

*********************************************************************************

Chapter 3

Trying to kick his legs free of the blankets made Gary recognized he was back in bed.Was it a dream?He gave a quick look at the clock, 8:13.He hurried to the door and flung it open.No cat, No paper…again. .Not getting the paper left him with an empty feeling.He turned back to his room and glanced around._Now what?_ There was no doubt in his mind he was here for a reason.He just didn't have a clue yet to lead him to it 

After searching his place, Gary headed down to the bar.Marissa sat at her desk going through a stack of folders leaning against her."Marissa?"He ventured but she gave no hint of hearing him.She hadn't looked up when he had come into the office.He looked at her wistfully.There was so much he wanted to tell her and now he never could.He wondered if she knew how important her friendship had been to him.He watched her check the time.She seemed to be waiting for something.A loud rap came at the office door.Before Marissa could say 'come in' a young man about twenty-five bursts in. 

"I'm sorry I'm late, Marissa.I stopped to get some more buns for the bar," the man explained.

"But the bakery delivered buns this morning," she frowned.

"Yea, and they never leave enough of the larger buns for the tenderloins and we run out every weekend," he countered.

"Oh," Marissa nodded."Good thinking then.Have a seat, Jay."

Jay sat down nervously. "Marissa, this job of manager.I know you think I'm too young for it and I'm just the bartender…"

"I know you do more than just tend bar, Jay," she smiled and rose to put the folders she had back in the file cabinet.

"Marissa!"Gary gaped at her. He hurried over to look at her up and down."Your…pregnant…how? Who?" At that moment he noticed the wedding band on her left hand.He grinned and wondered if Emmett was her husband. Then he frowned._How much time had past since his funeral?_

"Your right about one thing Jay," Marissa felt for a file on top of the cabinet and eased back down into the seat with a sigh.

"Are you all right?" Jay looked worried.

"I'm fine as I can be at this point," she grumbled. "I'll be glad when the baby comes.As I was saying, I don't think you are right for managing McGinty's."

"It's my prison record, isn't it?" the man charged.

"No, if that was a problem you wouldn't be working here at all," Marissa said seriously."Running McGinty's is a full time job.I need someone I can depend on when I'm not here.Someone who can make decisions without running to me for every little thing.When I'm home with the baby, I want to know I don't have to worry about what's going on here." She paused to rub the side of her swollen belly.

"You don't think I have enough experience," Jay slumped in his seat.

"You probably don't but I'm going to offer you this anyway," She pulled out some papers."You've worked here for three years now.Robin has been here longer but she isn't interested in this because of her kids.It would be more work than what she wants.I might not be able to see but I have my spies telling me how people are doing and you come highly recommended."Marissa grinned like she was ready to burst.

"What?I got the manger's job?"The young man was confused.

"Nope.I'm offering you a partnership in McGinty's.Fifty/fifty," she handed a paper to him.

"I don't understand?I can't afford to buy half the bar," Jay frowned at the offer.

"You don't understand.I'm not selling it.I'm giving it to you," she said softly.

"Why would you give me half of McGinty's?"The skeptic in the man couldn't believe the offer.

"Well, if you own part of it, you'll be more likely to work your tail off and… because it was given to me.I wouldn't feel right selling it," she swallowed hard and shifted in her seat.

Jay looked at the paper in his hand, a document, giving him a legal claim on McGinty's.He couldn't believe it. Fearfully he glanced at Marissa."What if I mess up?"

"You clean up your mess and move on just like the rest of us," Marissa stated."Expect to make mistakes.But when you do slip-up, the sooner you fix it the better.It will cost a lot less in the long run," she rubbed her stomach again."I'll be a phone call away but you really won't need my help.You know how things go here as well as anyone. Before I know it you'll be asking me to but out," she laughed and then took a deep breath rubbing her back."The only thing I ask is PLEASE, no major changes without checking with me first."

"I don't know what to say.I never in a million years expected this," He had been staring at the paper again when he glanced back at the woman across from him he became alarmed."Marissa? Are you all right?"He got up and touched her arm.

"Yea," she had a look of surprise on her face."I think I just had a contraction," she rubbed her belly.

"OH!What should we do?"The man panicked.

"First, Jay," Marissa touched his chest to find his tie.She yanked on it to pull him closer."Calm down!" she demanded.

"Right…calm down.Keep calm," Jay stared her belly.

"Second, is it a deal?"she let go and felt around on the desk.

"What?"

"The bar? Half of McGinty's?"Marissa had found the phone and dialed a number as she spoke.

"How can you think of that at a time like this!"He shouted."Sorry! Didn't mean to yell." 

"Because I need to know.Someone else is going to have to run the bar now for sure," She turned to the phone."Emmett, I had a contraction." She said excitedly.

Gary saw her face light up as she listened to the reply. To see Marissa with a little one…he grinned with the thought.

"I don't know yet.I'm trying to get him to answer yes or no,"

"Yes!Of course I'll take half of McGinty's," Jay accepted exasperated."Now, I'll get you a cab!"He raced out to the street.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Marissa told her husband."No, you don't need to stop for my suitcase. I brought a bag here, just in case.See you soon. I love you" she hung up the phone and sighed as she rubbed her back.

Jay ran back into the office."The cab is waiting.Come on, hurry!"

Again, Marissa grabbed him by the tie."Calm down."

"I'm calm," he lied.

"Could you get my bag over in the corner?Thanks," she released him and struggled to stand up.He gave her his arm and led her through the bar. 

Gary followed them through the front doors. He couldn't wait to see Marissa's baby.But the moment he stepped from the bar the two people vanished into a cab.The cars on the street raced past him.People buzzed pass him on the sidewalk.Totally bewilder he moved to the curb.In the sky above him, day turned to night and night to day in less than a minute.What did it all mean?He wondered, as he felt somewhat hypnotized by the flashing day and night.Gary turned back to McGinty's.The urge to go back inside pulled on him but he resisted as long as he could.When he couldn't defy the pressure any longer Gary grudgingly went back inside.

****************************************************************************************************

Slowly Gary realized he was in his own bed.He gave a sigh of relief."What a night mare," he groaned as he turned over to look at the clock.He froze as his heart started pounding in his chest.The clock wasn't on the stand next to his bed. He stared at the place where it should have been, trying to wake up.A frown crossed his face as the amount of dust on the stand confused him.

"What the…?"He reached out and touched the gray powder leaving fingerprints.Sitting up in bed he scanned the room.Everything was covered in dust and cobwebs.He looked down to discover the bed he lay on had no sheets or blankets.He bolted off the mattress and realized he was fully dressed.The familiar sound of McGinty's front door opening seemed to echo up the stairs.Racing down the steps Gary found Marissa being let in by an older looking Jay.

"It's good to see you, Marissa.How was your trip from Springfield," Jay asked.

"You know me, not much on scenery," she smiled."Thanks for coming in early.I don't really know how long this is going to take."

Take your time.I've got paper work to do in the office."

"Thanks Jay.Could you leave this open for Chuck?"Marissa asked."He's supposed to come this year."

"Sure, no problem," Jay nodded then stopped because he knew she couldn't see it."Do you need help getting up there?"

"Even after all these years, I could make it with my eyes closed," she smiled sadly.

Frozen in confusion, Gary took in the scene around him.The bar looked the same but something was different.The man answered the puzzle when he tapped a panel and flat screen TVs came to life on the walls.He gaped in awe long enough that Marissa had disappeared up to the loft.He backed away from the bar then turned and ran after her.

"Marissa, wait," he called as she entered his room. Gary followed her and tried to touch her shoulder."Marissa?" He repeated then stared in disbelief as his hand went through her body.Fearfully he backed away from her.The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs made him turn toward the door.

"I'm in here, Chuck," Marissa called out.

"Where else would you be," Answered a man with two steaming cups."Here's some coffee," Chuck put it in her hands and studied the woman for a moment."So, Marissa, what now?"He looked around in disgust as he took a long sip of coffee.

"I said you didn't have to come," she shot back, annoyed by the tone in his voice.

"Hey, don't get mad.I just need to know what you want me to do.I mean Gary's been gone for twenty years," Chuck had to pause and swallow then added."Life goes on."

A tear ran down Marissa's face."You're not fooling me one moment."

"I never could," he gave in and hugged her, being careful of the coffee they held. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too," she squeezed his hand as he backed away."Chuck, with Lois and Bernie both gone, if we don't remember to remember Gary, who will?"

It took Chuck a long moment to answer. "Yea, I know.I always thought those two would live forever but I guess without Gary…." He sighed then quickly changed the topic. "Man this place is a mess.What are we going to do with all this junk," Chuck looked around without touching the dirt.

"Leave it for others to deal with," Marissa confessed."I can't bring myself to get rid of anything."

Chuck nodded as he spied something he recognized.Carefully he picked up dusty picture frame and wiped the grime from the front.It was a picture of him and Gary.After all these years, he still felt the loss."Marissa?Do you ever wonder who's getting the paper now?"

"All the time.What are you looking at?"Marissa asked knowing it would bug Chuck that she knew.

"How did you know?"Chuck eyed her suspiciously then sighed."It's a picture of me and Gary."

She heard him swallow hard."Why hadn't you taken it with you before?"

"I don't' know," he wiped the rest of the dust off the frame and stared at the photo.It had been taken long before the paper had started coming to Gary.His friend was actually smiling and having a good time.

"Are you okay?"Marissa noted the long silence.She reached out and touched his arm.

"Yea.It's just weird. You know, when Gary was getting the paper I figured he'd live almost forever or to a ripe old age like Snow did before him."Chuck placed the picture back on the stand where it had been long ago.He glanced at Marissa because she hadn't said anything.There was a strange look of guilt on her face."Marissa?"

"Chuck, I never told Lois or Bernie this, but that day he went out…I have always felt guilty that if I had plaid closer attention to where he was going that day…if I had…" She took a deep breath."Maybe Gary would have been found sooner."

"Yea and if he never got the paper, he wouldn't have been there at all," Chuck covered her hand on his arm."Gary made his choice about the paper long before he died.You know that."

"Do you think he knew?"She asked softly.

"You ask me that every time we talk," he snorted."The answer is no."

"It bothers me," Marissa sighed."Even after all these years and I don't know why."

"No Marissa.It wasn't in the paper," Gary finally was able to speak."And it wasn't your fault.I didn't say where I was going on the lake.I quit trying because it wasn't in the paper and I thought someone would find me in time," he told her.

Marissa had moved away fingering things.Gary followed as he spoke to her. Then she turned back and walked through him.

"Oh God!"She gasped and clutched her heart.

Chuck took a hold of her shoulders."What?Are you all right?You're not having a heart attack are you?"

"Tears streamed down Marissa's cheeks as she shook her head."He's here!Gary's here, Chuck.I felt him."

Gary tried to touch his old friend but the man didn't seem to feel his presence."So Gar, how's the afterlife?" Chuck asked the room.

Marissa jerked herself away from the skeptic."Fine.Don't believe me," she snapped.Softly she added, "I miss you, Gary." Gary touched the tears on her cheek.Her hand flew up to her face.

Chuck looked on knowing something indeed had affected her but he was unwilling to admit it might be Gary. Instead he decided to disregard it. "Look, we better start going through this stuff," Chuck reminded her of the task at hand."Jade took the kids shopping but she wants to visit relatives tonight.It's not often we get back here."

"Okay.Emmett said he'd come help later when he drops Gary and Bernie at his sister's place," Marissa told him.

"I can't believe you named one son Gary and one Bernie," Chuck snickered as he started in on the dusty stack of boxes."There are books in this one."

"Mark it to go to St. Luke community center," Marissa had taken out her list."They wanted books.At least I didn't name one Zeke."

Gary looked at his friends in disbelief.Marissa, a mother of two?Chuck a father?That was even more incredible.

Ezekiel is a perfectly good name," Chuck insisted. "A box of old CDs.Nobody is gong to want these things.I haven't seen a player in ten years."

"The dump?"Marissa seemed reluctant.

"I guess we could recycle them."

"That's better," she sighed.

"It's really hard for you to throw this junk out.Isn't it?"Chuck stared at her.

"I don't know why," Marissa's eyes filled with tears but she ignored them."That's why I asked you to help.Emmett just lets me keep everything.I needed someone more…"

"Efficient?"Chuck filled in her word, puffing up with importance.

"I was thinking callous but maybe efficient does sound better," she teased.

"Callous?You think I'm callous?"He pretended to be offended.Only Gary could see the grief his friend suffered as Chuck went through the boxes of memories.

"When does Jay take full ownership of McGinty's?"Chuck asked sorting through another box.

"In two weeks.That's why I have to either get rid of this stuff or move it," she coughed as she uncovered a box.Braille on the top told her what it was."I thought I had taken this home."She opened the lid and fingered the scrabble pieces.Marissa quickly closed it trying not to cry again."Is there an empty box to put things I want to keep?"

"Yea, here."Chuck placed a sturdy box in her hand not commenting on her emotional state. 

Before Gary knew it, he was watching his friends leave out McGinty's front door. And then they were gone.He roamed the bar for a short time, trying to understand why so much time had passed.Jay went to the office so Gary followed him and stood watching and wondering what he was suppose to do now.Wearily, he went up the stairs to his loft.Boxes piled near the door were all that was left of his things.He searched through the containers to find a clue as to what he was supposed to be doing here.

An eerie meow caused Gary to whirl.He wasn't sure where noise had come from.Holding his breath, he waited for another call from the creature who had ruled his life these last few years.The sound was very distant but this time he could tell it came from the back of McGinty's.He followed the cat's cry to the back door and hesitated for a moment. The sensation he felt when he left the bar before made him wonder if he should leave. But he wasn't finding any hints of his purpose inside of McGinty's. Having no choice he opened the door and step out into the alley.Another meow led him quickly to the front sidewalk. Gary gasped as he saw the cars and people moving backwards.Totally confused he watched the sky above cycled through day and night.Determined to find out what this was about, Gary hurried down the street dodging in and out of people moving past him at brisk pace. 

At the L station Gary stopped.Even the trains were running backwards. The longer he stood and watched, the faster things seemed to go.He stared at the sky again as it changed from night to day at a rapid rate. He felt it meant something but what?Suddenly the urge to get back to the bar overwhelmed him.Hastily, he raced back to the bar and through the front doors.

***********************************************************************************************************

Trying to get comfortable, Gary rolled over and reached for his blankets.His hand touched the wood floor. Holding his breath and without opening his eyes he felt around him.He was on a very dusty floor_.Not again! _He sighed as he slowly opened his eyes and sat up.The dim light of the loft revealed dusty shelves and boxes.Very much like what was there when he acquired the bar.He stood and looked around then browsed through the shelves.He soon discovered nothing in the place belonged to him.

Not know what else to do, Gary cautiously headed down to the bar.The sight made him stop cold.The place was in the process of being gutted. Wiring and loose boards hung from the ceiling.Carefully, he ducked around a swinging rope of cables then stopped and stared back at it._Why was it swinging?_ He wondered as he looked in the direction of the sway.He stepped toward the back of the tavern, trying to see in the faint light.

A trace of dust hung in the air, as he got closer to a pile of rubble.Several timbers shuddered and then fell away as a hand push through the heap.Gary moved forward to help but found he wasn't able to move any of the debris. Which puzzled him more because he could open doors and pick up other things. All he could do here was watch and wait "Come on, keep trying," he urged involuntarily.

"I don't want to anymore," a hoarse voice answered.

"You can hear me?"Gary bent down trying to see the man.

"Just leave me alone," the voice pleaded.

"I can't do that.You have to keep trying," as he knelt closer, his foot struck something.He glanced down to find a newspaper at his feet.Automatically, he checked the date line."December 1, 1945?"Gary stared in disbelief.Slowly he scanned the headlines.Nothing seemed wrong with the front page.He turned the page and continued searching for something…some reason that brought him here.On the next page, down at the bottom, an obituary made him drop to his knees as he read it.

"**Lucius Snow passed away yesterday after rubble at McGinty's Tavern fell upon him.Snow has no known survivors and was preceded in death by wife Sarah and a son Samuel.Snow worked as a typesetter for the Chicago Phoenix.It is not known why he was in the tavern as it is closed do to renovations at this time."**

** **

Gary turned his gaze back to the debris."Come on!"He insisted as he stood up."You can't give up!"

"I'm tired.I don't want to do it anymore.I can't," the man implored.More fragments rolled off the pile to reveal a bruised and battered young man. Their eyes met.Lucius didn't know the figure shimmering in the diffused light. "It should have been me that died, not her."Lucius moaned. "I don't want to know and I don't want to care."

Gary barely recognized this young version of a man he had only seen a few times in his thoughts and in pictures. Suddenly it dawned on Gary what Snow couldn't do any more._The paper._His mind went back to a similar day when he had felt the same way.When he didn't want to care anymore. The words said that day came rushing back to him."The choice is yours.Its always has been.Time you realized that."Gary repeated.

"I should have been able to save her…she was only a baby!" the man said angrily

"If you wanna go on, you have to accept the responsibility. And the loss."He couldn't stop himself from saying the same words he had heard that fateful day.

"Her name was Peggy and I let her die," Snow started crying. 

"Count the living, not the dead, Lucius," Gary knew the power in that small phrase. "Count the living, Lucius." By Snow's expression Gary knew he was remembering the many lives he had saved.When the man's eyes focused again, a will to live had returned to them. He knew Snow could no longer see him.Gary stood by as the man struggled free of the rubble

On unsteady feet Snow limped through the bar and out the front door.Gary followed to find old cars speeding by this time. He gazed up at the sky changing from day to night each minute.He felt a strange peace as he watched the time go by."Time! That's it!" He exclaimed.Time, itself, was flying by as the people and traffic dashed forward.Slowly he turned back to McGinty's and stared at the doors._Out the front doors I went forward in time…out the back…I went back in time.__Could it be that simple?_ Gary had his doubts but what did he have to loose?He wondered how much time had passed as he opened the door and walked inside.

** **

** **


	4. A Stitch in Time:Part 4

Disclaimer: All characters from Early Edition belong to those who created this magnificent ensemble.

The others are created by me and may only be used with my permission.

May my humble offering appease the cravings of those who hunger for more Early Edition?

*********************************************************************************

He had really expected to wake up in his bed, in his own time complete with cat and paper, not in this void.Gary felt certain his eyes were open but he couldn't see anything, just blackness.An eerie emptiness surrounded him and filled him with a strange fear. _Maybe I am dead._ He began to wonder, a little disappointed in this version of the afterlife.Was he floating? He couldn't feel anything beneath him. His skin felt nothing. A meow from the cat would at least give him some assurance he hadn't been forgotten."Hey?"He called out but no sound reached his ears.Tired, Gary gave up._Maybe this is for the best_.He thought._I'm so sleepy._ _Maybe death is being worn out and drained. _He speculated.

"You better get back," a familiar voice seemed to speak in his head.

"Snow?Back to where?"Gary asked but didn't hear the words out loud.

"You don't have much time," the voice in his head insisted.

"I don't understand!"He became alarmed by the urgency in Lucius Snow's response. "What do I have to do?"

"Listen!"

"Listen to what?"Gary strained to hear anything in this nothingness."I can't hear anything!"When no answer returned he felt desertedHe just needed to rest. Even though he could feel no contact with his body he felt very tired. How could he figure out what he needed to do in this empty space?

A soft sound, like a feather flutter, reached his ears. For some reason he knew the hushed noise.He didn't know what it was or whom it came from but he recognized anyway. Gary struggled to hear more.Drifting to his ears a soft hum grew slightly louder as he focused in on the sound.The darkness didn't seem so oppressive as before.That noise, he knew that noise._What is it?A voice?It's a voice, I know_.A warm glow replaced the emptiness.With great effort he concentrated his entire mind on the voice.Like bits of the sun coming through the slats of a blind, a soft laugh pierced through the mysterious emptiness._Mom?_

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

With an exasperated sigh, the doctor stared at the four people gathered around his patient's bed. One week had passed since he had given them the advice to turn off life support for this man.After seven days of being told Gary was dead and not coming back, he thought they would have to believe it.Nevertheless the Hobsons ignored his recommendation.

"There, that feels better doesn't it?"Lois finished wiping her son's face with a damp washcloth. Giving up, the doctor abruptly turned and left. Collectively the four sighed.Together it was easy to resist the medical viewpoint. 

"Why do I feel like such a louse for not giving the doctor the go ahead," Bernie sighed putting his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Because, it's hard to see him like this," Lois answered without a hint of tears.She had vowed not to cry in front of Gary.If he was around, she didn't want to see her doubting he would be coming back.

"Yea," Bernie wondering how long they would have to wait. 

"I guess I should get back to McGinty's," Marissa didn't release Gary's left hand.She bent closer and inhaled, trying to find Gary's sent among the strong odors of the hospital."Come on, partner, you've had enough time off.There's work to be done."She whispered as she fingered one of the hands that always seemed to be there for her when she needed them the most.Out of nowhere to stop her from getting hurt, this hand would appear. Gary always touched her like he was handling a small bird even when he held on to her firmly. 

She doubted if she would ever feel that touch again.And her uncertainty had grown with each passing day. She wanted to believe he would come back but she still couldn't feel his presence…anywhere.For his parent's sake, Marissa never let on of her increasing fear. She forced a smile and tried to keep things light."Chuck, has been helping out at McGinty's and you know what shape he left us in the last time. So you better wake up." 

"Hey," Chuck protested."Is that the kind of gratitude I get for helping?"

"It does worry me you haven't asked for anything yet," Marissa countered. 

"I'm shocked. No, hurt.You would think, I would expect any kind of compensation while my best friend is in this condition?" he fumed.

"I'm sorry Chuck.Your reputation precedes you," Marissa smiled knowing she could still get him to help her back at the bar.

Bernie and Lois chucked as the two continued to argue. The first time either had laughed in almost three weeks.A shadow lifted from the room letting in the bright healing rays of the sun.

"You know your problem, Marissa?"Chuck started.

"Yea, usually it's you," Marissa finished.

"Ha ha, very funny.You should have been a comedian."

"With you giving me material, I probably have gotten big laughs."

"Oh, so now I'm a big joke," Chuck knew he was losing ground in this verbal war.

Marissa laughed."No, just a little…" She froze. "Gary?"

"What?" Chuck stepped closer.

"His fingers moved!" she claimed. "He moved his fingers!" Everybody watched his hand and held their breath. Nothing happened."Really, I felt him move his fingers with my hand."

"Wishful thinking," A nurse said as she came over and checked the machines.

"No!"Marissa protested."It wasn't!"

"Even if you did feel anything, it was only reflexes.Nothing more," the nurse insisted then left to attend another patient.

"Gary, show them.Everybody is waiting," Marissa rubbed the back of his fingers then slipped her hand under his palm. "Come on Gary.There!" she cried.

"Marissa, I don't see anything," Chuck said softly and glanced at Lois and Bernie watching anxiously.He looked at the blind woman's smiling face then back to his friend's hand.A slight tremor in Gary's fingers made him do a double take.Painfully slow the long fingers wrapped around Marissa's brown hand.

"Oh my God.Gary!"Lois leaned closer to her son's face."Gary, open your eyes. Wake up!" 

"Come on Gar.Get the lead out.You've kept us waiting long enough," Bernie put his hand on his son's chest.

"Yea Gar, I've got better things to do than listen to Marissa put me down," Chuck noticed his friend's face flush with color.

"Gary, open your eyes, right now!"Lois used her best mother's voice. A slight flutter came from his eyelids. "Wake up right now, young man!"Lois touched his face. She saw his eyes move beneath the lids."Gary!"Slowly a small slit appeared.She stroked his forehead and cheek."Wake up Gary, please," her demand became a plea.Gradually Gary's eyes opened."Gary?"A fear crept into her heart when she saw no recognition in his unfocused stare.Wavering, his gaze wandered around the room unseeing.

"What's happening?"Marissa felt the strength returning in the hand clasping hers. 

Chuck put his hands on her shoulders."He opened his eyes but he's not all here yet.Come on Gary!"

"Honey?Come back to us," Lois prayed as a tear ran down her face.His roaming eyes finally landed on her face and began to brighten.She smiled through her tears. "Sweetie?" Gary tried to smile but the tube in his mouth caused him to choke and gag.

"Easy, Gar," Bernie grabbed his son's hand to stop him from pulling out the tubes.

"We need some help here!"Chuck rushed to find the doctor.He returned practically dragging the physician to the bed."I tell you, Doc, he's awake!" he pointed.

Dr. Corbin relented."I'll look but honestly, even if it seems like he's moved a bit, it is just…a reflex response…." The doctor saw the man in the bed looking directing at him.Quickly the doctor took his penlight and shone it into Gary's eyes.His patient flinched at the bright light. "I don't understand.This can't happen."He did a swift check of Gary's other vital signs.

"It has happened," Marissa squeezed her partner's hand.Smiling through tears she added, "He's back!"

*****************************************************************************************

"So Gar, what do you think?"From behind the bar, Chuck tapped a spoon on the edge of a coffee cup. His friend sat across from him reading. He ignored the look of scorn on Marissa's face.

"Think about what?" Gary raised his head away from the paper in front of him.

"I just told you all about my next project and you haven't heard a single word!" Chuck complained.

"He's lucky," Marissa then leaned against Gary slightly."Are you all right?"

"If you ask me that one more time…" he warned gently.

"Sorry.But why don't you let Chuck and your dad handle the paper today.You have only been out of the hospital for two days.You need to rest," she insisted.

"I'm here for ya buddy," Chuck nodded."Bernie and I can handle things."

"I've heard that before," Gary looked skeptical."I don't know if I can do that to Chicago. And Marissa, has my mother been talking to you?"

"She's worried about you Gary and frankly so am I," she put a hand on his arm.

"One mother is enough, please!"Gary begged her.

"You've been so quiet," she argued.

"I've had a lot to think about," Gary closed the newspaper.

"Like what?Life? Death?"Chuck snapped his fingers."I know the afterlife? Sounded depressing to me," he shuddered.

"Time," Gary put his elbows on the bar and rested his chin in his hands.Chuck's confused look caused him to added more to the cryptic word."I've been thinking of time.Specifically, how can the future affect the past?"

"Ouch, Gar, buddy.It's way to early in the morning to think that deep.You'll get the bends or something."

"It's nine o'clock," Marissa said.

"I'm on LA time," he countered.

"I just don't understand how I even exist if I had to go back in time to save the person who will eventually save me," Gary explained scratching his head.

"So you had an out of body experience.Happens all the time.My uncle Monty used to travel to other planets that way," Chuck told them ignoring the looks his story caused.

"Marissa, have you been able to talk any sense into him?"Lois came from the office looking very upset. Bernie followed her and gave Gary a pat on the back as he sat down beside him.

"Not yet," the blind woman heard her partner mutter something under his breath. "Did you say something?" she asked.

He felt the nudge his father gave him. "Not anything I want to repeat." Gary replied.

"Don't press your luck, son.Two women…" Bernie shook his head. "You'll never win."

The front door opened and a tall red headed woman entered.Chuck touched Marissa."It's the woman who found Gary." 

"Jennifer! I'm so good to see you again," Lois went over to embrace her."Come meet Gary." The woman smiled warmly at the welcome she received.Gary stood to greet her.

"You are looking better," Jennifer grinned at Gary. "The first time we met you kind of gave me a cold shoulder." 

"I want to thank you for helping me.You saved my life," he reached to shake her hand.The sparkle in her dark green eyes made him smile.

"Twice," Marissa wanted to give her the full credit. "If you hadn't come to the hospital…"

"Oh Jennifer, I'm so embarrassed.The way I spoke to you that day at the hospital," Lois put her hand up to her mouth. "I'm so sorry."

  
"Don't think anything more about it," she put her arm around the older woman's shoulders. "It was a difficult time.I'm just glad everything turned out all right."

Bernie stood up and took her hand. "What can I say?" He kissed her cheek."Thanks, just doesn't seem to be enough."

"When it comes from the heart, thanks is more than enough," Jennifer squeezed his hand.

Lois gave her son's rescuer another hug."Thank you so much," She wiped her eyes."We tried to get a hold of you when Gary woke up but…"

"Some paramedic you worked with said you had fled the country…to run drugs in Central America," Chuck looked at her suspiciously.

"That had to be Brad.He probably thought it was funny," Jennifer rolled her eyes then smiled."Actually what he said…wasn't a total lie.I did go to Central America and I did work with drugs.I went to work the earthquake site.I have two trained search and rescue dogs.We spent the last two weeks helping down there."The smile faded from the woman's face as she remembered the misery she experienced.

"I saw that on TV at the hospital.That must have been terrible," Lois exclaimed.

"It was…I've worked tornado damage but this…and the aftershocks" the woman swallowed hard."It's good to be on ground that doesn't move again.You know, it's the type of job that is horrendous but still I can't imagine not helping."

Gary noticed a familiar tired look. "I now exactly how you feel."He nodded.

The woman looked at him critically then her eyes widened. "You would know.Wouldn't you?Dealing with tomorrow's paper."

"How did you find out?"Gary demanded, shooting accusing looks at his friends and family.His mother cringed as the others stared at her."Mom?"

"Well, Gary…" Lois gave him a weak smile."It just kind of leaked out.The doctor told me you were dead."She blurted out and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Mom, don't cry," he put an arm around her. 

"Don't worry your little secret is save with me," Jennifer assured them."I'm a paramedic, remember?I'm sort of in the same business, saving lives.Why would I jeopardize your means of doing so?" 

"Jennifer, as a paramedic, what is your medical opinion of Gary running around today?He's only been out of the hospital, two days," Lois ignored her son's annoyed looks.

The paramedic looked at Gary,"How do you feel?"

A little surprised by the serious question but he quickly answered. "I feel fine. And it's an easy day."

"No dizziness?Weakness?"Jennifer shrugged when he shook his head no to her questions."As long as you don't over do it."

"Ha," Gary sneered. His mother's off handed tactics had backfired. 

"Taking someone with you to help wouldn't be a bad idea," Jennifer suggested then she looked at her waist and reached for her pager.She frowned when she read the message."Excuse me, may I use your phone? I'll pay for it. My cell phone died this morning."

"Sure.Don't worry about the cost," Gary motioned for Chuck to get the hand set for her since he was behind the bar.

After punching in a number she smiled at the others."Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt everything."

"That's okay, we were just discussing the space time continuum thing," Chuck said sarcastically making her eyebrows raise.

"Don?What's up?" 

Gary watched her sigh as she listened to the person at the other end. Her expression became very serious. She reached inside her coat and brought out a small map and studied it as she listened for a moment longer.

"I just got back from the earthquake. Isn't there anyone else?" She rubbed her eyes. "How long has he been missing?All right. I'll be at the airport in an hour."Jennifer nodded."Be sure they know my dogs are not luggage.And they stay with me when we get there…. good.Talk to you later," she hung up and handed the phone back to Chuck.

"What happened?" Marissa beat everyone to the question.

"A four year old boy wandered off from a ski resort in Colorado.He's been gone since about seven thirty this morning."She told them.

"Oh dear, you must be exhausted from that earthquake.How can you go?"Lois looked at her intently.

"I have to.There's a storm front moving in with eight to twelve inches of new snow.I'm the only one close enough to get there in time to search."She yawned."I can sleep next week.It's my dogs I'm worried about.The earthquake was very hard on them.Dragon and Toc needed a rest.But what can I do?I have to go."She shrugged."It was nice seeing all of you again.And good to see you conscious," Jennifer's hand clasped Gary's and smiled.Her smile vanished and she glanced at the paper on the bar.Nodding toward it she asked. "Is there anything in there about the boy?"  
  


His first reaction made him pull the paper closer so she couldn't read it.But Gary recovered and searched through the pages."Here," he folded the paper so he could read the small article."Timothy Reese, age four, was found along the north ridge after being lost for approximately seven hours.A search dog named Stretch…"

"That can't be right," Jennifer looked over his shoulder and pulled the paper toward her."Stretch isn't completely trained yet.I wasn't even going to take him."

Gary leaned back and smiled slightly."I don't think you have much of a choice."He gazed at her as she read the article.

"Is this thing ever wrong?"She noticed him looking and stared back.

"Only on purpose," he replied.

"Okay, I'll take him.Thanks for the help," She started for the door then turned back."Oh, on the space time continuum thing.I'm a science fiction fan and I've heard a lot of different theories on the subject.Out of all of them My Uncle Lu's thoughts made the most sense to me."

"Uncle Lu?"Chuck questioned.

"Actually he was my Grandfather's best friend and I just called him Uncle Lu," Jennifer explained."He said, **'Consider time as a fabric. Weaving in and out, the past, present, and future are the threads forming the material that clothes our existence.The seams, permit the past, present and future to intermingle and allow for alterations or repairs.'**" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card."If anything changes, please call this number.My brother can always reach me." She turned to leave.

Gary took the card without reading it."This Uncle Lu is a professor or something?" He asked before she reached the door.

"Actually he was a typesetter for a newspaper," She pulled open the door."I've gotta go." Jennifer paused one more time before the door closed."Lucius Snow was his full name."And then she was gone.

To Gary it felt like a whirlwind had just past through the bar.For some reason, he didn't feel odd about Jennifer having a connection with Lucius Snow.It seemed to fit._Or make that tailor made_, he thought.He glanced down at the card he held.**Time Weaver's Stable and Kennel. We take the time to train them right the first time.**

** **

Without saying another word, Gary slid back onto the bar stool and sipped his coffee. He ignored the stares from Chuck and his parents.Shifting his downward gaze slightly he could see Marissa struggling not to ask him if he was all right. Everybody seemed to be waiting for him to speak._Like, I have all the answers. _He snorted to himself._I'm not even sure of the questions. _Finally he leaned back.

"That was…" Gary searched for the right word.

"Weird?"Chuck offered

"Peculiar?" Bernie suggested.

"Are you all right honey?"Lois slipped her arm under his and hugged him.

For some reason he felt like he wanted to laugh.Gary suppressed a smile but couldn't keep the amusement from his face."I'm fine, Mom."He hugged her back.

"Don't you think Jennifer knowing Lucius Snow unusual?"Marissa puzzled over the tone in her partner's voice.

"Interesting, perhaps," Gary mulled over the resent events. Marissa wanted know everything.Rarely, did he need to keep anything from her.But he would never tell her about her marriage to Emmett or about the children she may or may not have. Somehow he needed to convince her, whatever happened to him it would never be her fault.He put his hand on hers. A silent promise to tell her more after his parents went back to Hickory.

"Son?"

"Dad, if you ask me if I'm all right…" He growled.

"Then talk to us Gary," Bernie put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"To be honest, I don't know what to say," Gary admitted. "Her knowing Snow isn't any stranger than getting tomorrow's newspaper today."

"I see your point," his father nodded.

"What Snow said about time, do you think if someone pulls the wrong thread, the whole thing unravels?" Chuck asked.

"Maybe, I don't know," Gary hadn't considered that aspect of the old man's theory.

"Of course not," Marissa assured them.

"How do you know?"Chuck didn't like her all knowing attitude.

"That's why Gary and others like him are here," She smiled confidently."God makes sure time gets mended before the seam rips out." 

Gazing at her with affection, Gary silently thanked God for her friendship.Her faith helped him to believe when he needed to the most. If he was the messenger of the keeper of time as Snow said, Marissa was certainly his compass. He squeezed her hand.

"Well, I've gotta go," Gary grabbed his coat off the hook then turned back."Are you two coming with me or not?" He nodded at the grateful smile from his mother. 

"I'm with you Gar," Bernie grinned and joined his son by the door.

"Lead the way Buddy," Chuck motioned as he quickly put on his coat.

"Be careful," Marissa and Lois chorused as the three left.

*****************************************************

As Gary listened to his father's soft snore his thoughts drifted to Jennifer.For some reason he knew their paths would cross again. Soon he hoped, wondering how long she would be stuck out west in the snowstorm.Snow's speculation about time intrigued him.He yawned. In the unguarded moment a line popped into his mind.

We sleep, but the loom of life never stops, and the pattern, which was weaving when the sun went down, is weaving when it comes up in the morning.  
~ Henry Ward Beecher ~  
  



End file.
